Begging for the truth
by carson34
Summary: Callen has to find out the truth before it's too late. Will he fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I was trying to figure out how to write this storyline. I hope that you like this storyline and please let me know what you think by reviewing at the end of this chapter.

Character Summary

Callen is looking for a woman who went into missing after the death of her ex-husband. The team figured out that she was abused from her husband. Will he fall in love with her?

McKenna had no choice but to kill her ex-husband after he attacked her. Will she fall in love with him?

Chapter one

McKenna had to fight back from her ex husband. She had to file for divorce since he almost killed her once. She arrived back to the house from work today. She had unpacked her lunch bag when she heard knocking on her front door. She went to answer the door only to find her ex-husband there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I saw you today flirting with another guy. I told you what would happen if I saw you flirting with someone else. Did you forget that you are married to me?" He asked her.

"We are not married." She argue back. "I want you to get out of my house and stay out or I will call the police and have them arrest you."

"For how long? because I will be back and you know it." He said to her. She knew that he had friends in the police station that would get him out of there.

"You need to get out of my house." She told him.

"It's our house. I am not leaving." He responded as he started to walk closer to her and she walked back.

"Get out." She yelled at him right before he hit her. She fell on the floor and grabbed a knife from her dishwasher as he started to attack her. She killed him and instead of calling the cops since it was a clear case of self-defensive. She decided to pack a bag and start running.

Callen walked into the house not understanding what is going on with this case since either of them were in the navy. Sam walked up behind him.

"I don't get why we are here. Neither of them were in the army or the navy." Callen revealed to him.

"because she is friends with Deeks." Sam responded to him. "He asked Hetty if we could find her."

"Well she killed her ex-husband." Callen told him as Deeks walked into the house.

"She was divorced from him because he abused her. She did not want to be anywhere near him so either he showed up here and attacked her or she invited him to here to killed him." Deeks responded.

"Well we won't know what happen until we find her." Callen responded back to them as he picked up the photo that she had around the house. "I am going to have Eric ran a trace on her and see if we can find her."

"Good idea. Deeks I am not sure about you working on this case." Sam responded to him.

"Why?" He asked his partners.

"because you are too close to this case." Callen told him. "if I need to, I will talk to Hetty."

"You don't have to. I can handle this case. Just leave me on this case." Deeks responded.

"Alright one chance and then I am going to take you off." Callen revealed to him.

They got done with the crime scene and headed back to the office to find out if Eric found out anything.

"Got anything?" Callen asked Nell and Eric.

"we found out that she is staying out-of-town but we have to wait until she comes back to town to talk to her. Eric is on the phone with her parents now trying to figure out what is going on between her and her ex-husband." Nell told him. Eric got off the phone within five minutes and decided to fill in everyone before something else.

"Alright so her mom says that McKenna had issues with her ex-husband beating her. There was more than one time that she tried to have him arrested and he got out of it." Eric revealed to him.

"We need to find her before his parents go after her. I am pretty sure that his father is the same way." Callen responded to the team.

"From what her mother said his father is worse than he was. His mother left him with his father and is pretty sure that is how he learned how to be this way." Eric revealed to him.

"Alright well, I am heading out to the hotel where she is staying and getting her somewhere safe until we can question her." Callen told him. "Deeks, come with me."

They headed out to the office and rush over to the hotel. Deeks and Callen finally get to the hotel.

"Maybe you should let me talk to her." Deeks revealed to him as Callen turns off the engine.

"Why?" Callen asked him.

"Because she doesn't trust many men after what happen to her." Deeks responded to him.

"Alright, you try it." Callen suggested to him.

Callen watched his friend get out of the car and headed to the door. He watched his friend knocked on the door.

"McKenna, it's Deeks. You can open the door." Deeks said to his friend. She opens the front door open after a few minutes.

Author Note: I hope that you like this first chapter of this storyline and I will see you next week for the next chapter. I would love if you would follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will even follow you back and chat with you. Thank you all the followed my last week storyline of A father in her life. There will be a sequel to that storyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing the first chapter and now it's time to check out the second chapter of this storyline. Can we get to Five reviews in one week? Thank you for the past two reviews that I got in the last chapter. I hope that you will keep reviewing this chapter. We got a busy day today and I hope that it's going to be easy.

Chapter 2

Callen did not know if Deeks's plan would work but he was willing to give it a chance to work since he was sure about it. Callen watched as she opened the door. She looked beautiful and he just knew that he needed to protect her from what was going to happen but first he needed to work on getting her to trust him to keep her safe.

Meanwhile inside of the hotel

Mckenna did not know who was standing there. She wanted to asked Deeks about the man standing outside.

"Deeks, who is that man standing outside of it?" She asked him.

"He's my partner. You can trust him. Will you let me asked him inside of here so we can talk?" He asked her.

"Sure that's fine." She responded to him. She knew that if Deeks was defending him that there was a good reason for it. She decided to give a chance.

Callen watched as Deeks came out of the room and motioned him to come upstairs so they can work on finding out what is going on with her and her ex-husband. They had to be sure before the cops found her and arrested her for killing her ex. Callen walked into the room with Deeks and they started to find out the truth. All the sudden there was a shot fired at the window and they managed to get her out of the way only to open fire on the person that just tried to walk into the room. Callen finally made the point to shot the person in the leg. Callen managed to get the gun away from the person and arrested the person. They took both McKenna and the person that tried to shot them.

Callen called Hetty and she wanted him to take her to his house and protected her there. He just hoped that she would trust him to take care of her. He showed her out to his car and they headed to his house where he gave her a tour.

"No furniture?" She asked him "When did you move in?"

"I have been living here for a couple of months. I just work a lot and don't like settling my roots anywhere." Callen responded to her. "I will get something for you tomorrow morning."

"Okay. So where am I going to sleep?" She asked him.

"Hetty's going to bring something over for you for the night and you can sleep in the master bedroom." Callen told her.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked him. "I don't want to kick you out of your bedroom."

"It's fine. I normally sleep out here anyways." Callen responded to her.

"okay." She responded to him.

Hetty came over to see how they were settling in for the night. Callen went out to help her with the bed.

"You can keep the bed Mr. Callen." Hetty told him.

"Thanks Hetty." Callen told her.

"You have feelings for her don't you?" She asked him.

"No. I don't have feelings for her." He lied to her. He had just met her within the past twelve hours.

"You are lying to me." She responded to him.

"Maybe I do but I just met her." He revealed to her as they started to move the bed into the room.

Later that night

McKenna was sitting on the bed reading a book. She was not really reading but trying to think of something else then Callen. She had just met this man and now she was having some feelings for him. She did not hear him come walking into the bedroom.

"Sorry, I needed to get ready for bed." Callen told her.

"I feel bad that you did not get to sleep in the bed that Hetty arrived tonight." McKenna told him.

"Don't worry about. I like sleeping on the floor." Callen responded to her.

"I would feel saver if you would join me in the bed." McKenna offered him.

"Are you sure? I don't want it to feel weird or anything." Callen responded to her.

"Yeah." McKenna said to him

Callen got changed into his nightclothes before making sure that he locked the house down. He walked back into the bedroom and climbed into bed.

The next morning

Callen woke up to find that he slept for many more hours then he normally does. Something about McKenna made him feel at home. McKenna woke up to feel him next to her watching her sleep.

"How did you sleep?" She asked him.

"Pretty good." He responded to her.

"that's good. So what are we going to do today?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He revealed to her as he grabs his phone to call his boss to talk to her about what the goal was for the day.

Twenty minutes later, Callen heard a noise coming from outside and went to check it out. He found the window to his car broken and he heard a scream from the inside of the house. He went to run inside and found her gone. He needed to go find her.

Author Note: I will be back for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter and please let me know what you think of it. I will be back next week for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter of this storyline. We are in the middle chapter of this storyline and I am exicted to see what is going to happen in the next two chapters.

Chapter 3

Mckenna was sitting on the couch while waiting for Callen to come back. She heard a noise outside of the house and she looked out to find his car broken into. She could not believe that she saw her ex-brother-in-law standing there. She heard a noise behind her. She turned around and saw his best-friend. She scream hoping that one of his neighbors would hear her scream. They had to put something over her mouth that made her keep quiet as they took her out to the back and escaped. When McKenna woke up to find her tied to a chair, she did not know what to expect but she hoped that Callen would find her as soon as he could. She watched as her ex came into the room and took of the tape off of her face.

"Why did you take me?" She asked him.

"Because you have something that I want back." He responded to her.

"Which is?" She asked him.

"I want you back." He revealed to her.

"You had never had me before. So kidnapping me is the best idea?" She responded to him in a questoning voice.

"See by the way that you are, you made me fall in love with you." He revealed to her.

She just hoped that Callen would find her soon. She did not know what he would do to her since after all he is her ex-husband's brother. His brother might have told him what to do if something would have happen to her.

Meanwhile, Callen was calling Eric and the rest of the team to helped him find McKenna. He knew that she needed to be found before something bad happen to her. Deeks walked up to Callen wanting to know why he let this happen to his friend.

"Why did you let this happen to her?" Deeks asked Callen.

"I did not know that this would happen to her. There was nothing to be seen when I went for his run and plus I asked her if she wanted to come with me and she said that she did not want to come. How do we know that she had nothing to do with this?" Callen argue to him. "I am just as worried as you are about her. We are going to find her."

"You better hope so or it's going to be on you!" Deeks warned him.

"What are you going to do to my parnter?!" Sam said to him about getting into his face.

"He needs to find my friend and I am going to hold him personally if something happens to her." Deeks responded to him.

McKenna has been two days since she was kidnapped and she finally conviced him that she was not going anywhere so he untied her from the chair and let her walk around and relax a little.

"So have you thought about letting me take you out?" the man asked her.

"Yes I have thought of about it. What happens if I say no to it? Will you let me go home?" She asked him.

"I don't know yet. It depends on what you say next?" He responded to her.

"I need you to let me go so I can go home and move on with my life. Your brother did horrible things to me which I am sure that he told you about it. I need you to do this for me." She revealed to him.

"Let me think about it." He said as he walked out the door.

Callen

Callen had a bad feeling about what's going on because of the fact that he had a feeling that he knew that her ex-husband had a brother.

"hey Eric, I need you to find out if McKenna's ex-husband had a brother." Callen told him. After a few minutes of typing it was comfired that he had a brother.

"Where are you going with this?" Kensi asked him.

"Because I have this feeling that his brother has her and I need to get her back." Callen responded to her.

"I have a feeling that there is something more to you and her that is going on." Kensi responded to her friend.

"There is nothing going on." Callen revealed to her.

"Callen, I know that you are keeping something from me actually correct that. You are keeping it from not just from me but from our team and yourself. Why don't you admit it to us all instead of lying?" Kensi responded to him.

"Kensi, listen we don't have time for this. We need to focus on getting her back." Callen revealed to her.

"I know we need to work on getting her back. But when we get her back, you need to be honest about your feelings with her." Kensi responded to her friend.

Callen knew that she was right and that he did need to tell her about his feelings for her. He was worried that she might get hurt from her ex-husband's brother. He worried that she might not have the same feelings for him as he did have for her. Callen was getting closer to finding McKenna and they finally got a location possible. Callen headed to the car to find her. He needed to find her as soon as he could.

Author Note: I am hoping to leave this chapter with Callen to run off to find McKenna. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Hopefully Fanfic is working so that way I can upload this chapter. Thank you for reading this. Don't forget to leave a review. I am going to have an easter storyline soon! Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I can't believe that it's already time for the fourth chapter of this storyline. I was going to try to have chapter five done today but I am already starting to get tired. Thank you for reading this chapter and please make sure that you review at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 4

Callen and Sam finally found her and was managed to get her out. Callen knew that he needed to protect her as best that he could.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am good. Thank you for saving me." She responded to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about starting a relationship." He responded to her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"because after you were taken, I realized that I can't live with out you. When you were missing it was like I could not breathe and I don't want to lose that again if I lost you." he responded to her. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know. Give me time." She responded to him as she walked away.

He knew that she needed time and he wanted to give that to her but he also knew that he wanted her in his life.

"I will give you some time. I wish that we can just work through this." He told her.

"We will hopefully." She told him. "I do want to be there with you."

"Let's just take it slow." He responded to her. They both smiled at each other.

Six months later

Callen and McKenna were building their relationship stronger and they have been dating for the past three months. Callen hopes that she will just stay living with him since that is what they have been doing for the past six months. Callen got home to find her getting ready to go.

"Where do you think that you are going?" He asked his girlfriend.

"I was packing for your surprise but I see that Hetty let you out early today." She responded to him.

"Yeah she thought that there was going to be a little trip between you and me and decided to let me go early today so I can come back home and pack for it." He teased her.

"Okay so maybe there is a surprise but you won't find out until we get on the road. So can you please go load up our stuff in the car so we can get ready to go?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I am going." He said as he took both of the bags. He did not know where they were going but he is happy to be going with her.

They were heading to the car and got on the road. Callen could not believe how much his life had changed with her in it. He was truly happy with her but he also had in the back of his mind that something would go wrong and he would lose her. She noticed that there was something on his mind and she wanted to find out what that was so that way she could help him work through it.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He lied hoping that she would not call him out on his lied.

"What's going on? I don't believe you when you say nothing." She responded to him as he smiled. He knew that she was going to call him out on it.

"Okay, I just can't help but think that something is going to be go wrong and I am going to lose you." He told her as she took his hand in hers.

"You are not going to lost me unless you do something stupid." She revealed to him with a small smile.

They got to the place that they were going and headed to into the bed and breakfast. They ended up to make love for the first time that night. They haven't said I love you yet but it was definitely coming soon.

* * *

A month later

McKenna was going to have lunch with Deeks today but she was really not feeling good so she decided to stop at the store to buy a pregnancy test since her period was late also. She kinda hoped that she was not pregnant since she and Callen just started to date about five months ago and thought that this was too soon for them to have a child. She took the test and was shocked at the surprise. She was not going to tell anyone until she told Callen what the results. She got to the lunch with Deeks already waiting for her.

"Hey, you are late." Deeks told her as she sat down.

"Sorry, I had something else this morning to do. It must have ran late." She lied to him.

"So what's going on with you and Callen?" He asked her.

"we will let you know when we are ready to tell you. So what is going on with you and Kensi?"She countered back at her friend.

"Nothing, we are just friends." He responded back to her.

"Sure you are. You are just as much friends as Callen and I are." She revealed as they started to order lunch.

* * *

Callen and Sam were getting ready for lunch. Sam wanted to know what was going on with him and McKenna.

"So what's going on with you and McKenna?" He asked Callen.

"You will find out just as well as the rest of the team." Callen responded to him.

"Why are you being so secretive? I want to make sure that you are happy with her." Sam responded to him.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with all of you great readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: It's time for the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy this 5th chapter to this storyline. We got a lot to cover in this chapter.

Chapter 5

* * *

Callen

"I need to make sure that everything is going to last before I tell them." Callen revealed to him.

"Alright but you know that it will be fine if you should faith in your relationship with McKenna. She makes you happy and that is important to all of us. Just tell us what's going on" Sam told his friend.

"alright fine. I am going to talk to McKenna about what's we are going to do. I can't make that choice by myself." Callen said as he walked away. He was going to head home and talked to her about what's going on.

* * *

McKenna

McKenna walked into the house that she was sharing with Callen. She did not know when she was going to tell him when she heard a knock on the front door. She went to see who it was before she had opened the door. She was surprised to see that it was her friend that was standing on the other side. She unlocked the door and greeted her friend.

"Hey what are you doing here?" McKenna asked her friend as she invited her into the house.

"I came to see my friend and wanted to know all about her new relationship with Greg." her friend responded to her. Callen and McKenna had went to go see her friend about a month ago and introduced him as Greg to maintain his cover and what he does for a living.

"I don't know what you are talking about. There is nothing going on me and Greg." She lied to her friend. She was hoping that her friend would not called her out for her lies.

"You are lying. Why don't you just tell me what's going on?" her friend asked her.

"Because Greg and I decided that we were going to work on our relationship before we told anyone about it. You can't tell anyone that I told you this." McKenna told her friend.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." her friend said to her right as Callen walked into the room. He smiled to see his girlfriend talking to her best-friend. McKenna watches her best-friend walk up to her boy-friend. "You better make sure that you keep her happy or you will have to watch out for me."

"I know. Deeks already gave me that same lecture about making sure that she is happy. I would not hurt her for anything." Callen revealed to the both of us that Deeks had give him a warning.

"He did?" McKenna asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah, more like a warning about hurting you. I know that he is your friend but he should not have came up to me at work and said it." Callen told her.

"Why?" her friend asked him.

"Because I was in middle of something important to do and of course he interrupted it. I am not going to hurt her." Callen revealed to her. "I need to talk to McKenna real quick about something important."

"Alright, I will see you soon." Her friend said as she gave her a hug and started to leave. Callen waited until she was gone to talk to her.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" McKenna asked her boyfriend.

"The whole team wants to know if we are together. What are we going to tell them?" He asked her.

"Let's just tell them so that way there are no secrets between you and your team." She told him as he walked closer and gave her a kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So do you want me to tell them?" He asked her.

"Yeah. But there is something that I need to tell you." She responded to him.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"I just found out that I am pregnant with our first baby." She revealed as she was making sure that he was okay with her being pregnant. She smiled the minute that he came closer to her if that's possible and they started to celebrate the pregnancy.

Five Months pregnant

Callen could not believe that they were on the way to find out what is their child's gender. He was hoping for a little boy but would be happy to have a daughter whom he hoped would turn into a daddy's girl or boy. The doctor called them and they were about to find out about the baby's gender. The doctor filed up the ultrasound and wanted to find the baby's private parts.

"So what are we going to have?" McKenna asked her doctor.

"You are going to have a baby girl." The doctor revealed to the couple.

Nine months pregnant

They decided to keep the baby's name a surprise from the team since they wanted to make sure that the name fix their child. They had gotten married last month and been very happy being newly married couple. McKenna woke up this morning not feeling Callen in bed with her. She felt something wet in between her legs and knew that it was probably time for their daughter to be born. She got out bed and went to go find her husband.

"Callen! It's time." She yelled at her husband.

He came running into the bedroom and they got ready to go to the hospital. Eight hours later, Callen and McKenna welcomed their daughter Lauren into their lives.

THE END!

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this storyline and please make sure that you joined me the first week of June for my return of my break. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and would love to chat with you. I haven't thought about what storyline I am going to do next. Don't forget to check out my "Callen's secret" and "NCIS:LA season five" storylines that are almost finished.


End file.
